


Three's Company

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, Multi, My First Smut, Please be gentle, Smut test, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does what he wants, which is apparently Jane and Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of actual smut, I welcome all criticism since I want to improve.
> 
> A million thank yous go to Oneida (sing-dance-and-love-nerdy-things) who beta this for me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jane's not sure why Loki and Darcy were whispering so harshly to each other but her eggs are miraculously not burn, her equipment is ready for the day and she's itching to get back to her work, so she ignored them and hoped they're were not plotting anything stupid.

 

Having Loki help with her research was accelerating her work in ways she could never have imagined.Granted, Loki had been sent to help her as some sort of punishment after the Malekith deal but she tried not to be offended by it: on the name of science. It was his exchange for not being in the dungeons anymore.Though Loki claimed the cell was nicer than her London flat.

 

She kept on ignoring them throughout the day; too absorbed in her work to play attention to their talks. 

 

Finally there was blessed silence and she frowned into her work because it felt awkward.She looked up and notice both Loki and Darcy were staring at her with something close to amusement in their eyes.

 

“Did something happen?” She flexed her writing hand and leaned back into her chair; back protesting from being hunched over for so long. 

 

“Me and Loki are having sex.” Darcy bluntly stated and Jane almost fell off her chair when the meaning registered.

 

“What? How? Why? What about Ian?” Granted Ian wasn't working with them anymore.Something about not being comfortable around the guy who tried to take over the world but she thought Darcy was still with him.

 

Loki and Darcy having sex wasn't something she was expecting, though she hadn't been expecting them to be best friends either. Loki had taken a liking to Darcy as soon as he arrived to help them and the banter between them was pretty funny when she bothered to listen to them.They did everything together too and that was unsettling, at times they even finished each other's sentences though that was probably to freak out anyone close to the vicinity.

 

“Ian wasn't giving what I needed and come on, how did you not think I wasn't going to jump Loki's bones?” Darcy's hands made gestures over Loki's body, like she was showing off a prize to a potential winner.

 

Jane turned to look at Loki and noticed the smug grin on his face; he was leaning back against his own chair, legs wide open like he was claiming all surrounding space for himself.

 

“This realm is ever so dull.” He leaned forward, looking under his lashes at her, “I found myself looking for a worthy distraction, Darcy gladly provided.”

 

“The sex is awesome, I mean no wonder why they called him silver tongue.” Darcy ran her tongue over her upper lip to add meaning to her words.

 

“No, don't tell me. You guys want to get dirty together that's fine, whatever, but don't give me details.” She resisted the urge to poke her eyes out and instead went back to her work, planning to ignore everything she just learned.

 

She heard a huff and someone closing the door to the lab but she stubbornly focused on the numbers and letters on her papers.

 

“Jane, listen we're not telling you this just because,” so Loki had left then.

 

“Then why did you?” The equations were becoming blurry and she let her head fall on her desk in annoyance.

 

“Because...how long do you think Thor will be gone this time?” Darcy's voice was full anger and Jane raised her head to look at her because she had never heard Darcy sound that mad.

 

“What does Thor have to do with you and Loki having sex?” And she wasn't picturing Darcy and Thor in a compromising situation, she was not.

 

God, when was the last time she had gotten laid?

 

“Thor is gone more often than he's here.Either with the Avengers or in Asgard doing whatever it is aliens do.” Darcy stood up from her chair, angry frown on her face, and came to stand right next to her chair.

 

“Aren't you tired of him always leaving you behind? I would be so mad if my boyfriend was never around? What about you Jane? Whatever happened to baby Jane?” Darcy told her dryly.

 

Jane stood up in rightful anger, she opened her mouth to tell Darcy how much Thor loved her, how their relationship was progressing as she hoped it would but the words died on her throat when she saw the concern look on her friend's face. Darcy cared, she had been there for the years Thor wasn't and held her when she needed to be loved. 

 

“I don't know what happened,” she stepped forward and Darcy raised her arms around her, wrapping her in the hug she was seeking. “Everything was fine, and then the Avengers called and he stayed with them for long and Asgard needed him, I don't know who he is because I never see him to find out.” 

 

Darcy held her as she tried not to cry; making soothing sounds and patting her hair with a gentleness Thor had never given her. The moments with Thor were so fleeting and scattered, she was never sure they were real.

 

“Jane you can't keep doing this, you have to do what's best for you. I don't want to see you in pain.” Darcy moved her hand from her hair to wrap it back around her and they stayed that way for a long time.

 

Later when Darcy had made them hot chocolate and snuggled with her to watch a movie, she remembered why the conversation had started. 

 

What did Thor have to do with Loki and Darcy having sex?

 

**

 

“I presume Darcy has spoken with you about my brother?” Loki towered over her, she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and nodded at him.

 

“Would you mind if I sit with you?” Loki asked politely, and Jane was always confused as to why he was always so polite with her, he was polite with Darcy too but not like this. Not the extreme politeness that spoke of strangers even though she shared more with him than she did Thor.

 

She moved to the end of the couch giving him plenty of space to sit how he liked. Loki gave her a funny look before he sat down next to her and wrapped around her waist. She froze because she had never been that close to Loki and he had never been this hands on with her.

 

“I understand the relationship between you and my brother continues to deteriorate, as I knew it would. I was hoping for you see, for the day you understood it was not meant to last,” Jane tried to protest but Loki put a finger to her mouth. “It would be best if you did not lie to yourself any longer, it is worthless to do so. I will now ask you something Darcy was suppose to ask, regardless of your answer, keep in mind we will not acknowledge this unless your wish is to do so.”

 

Loki leaned forward, taking his finger from her mouth and replacing it with his lips. They were cool and soft but he pulled away too soon for her to learn anything else, she was too shocked to say anything, do anything and she gaped at him.

 

“I wish to have sex with you,” it was a statement of fact, something said in utter belief it was true.

 

“But Darcy-” And she stopped talking because her first excuse should have been Thor.

 

“Does too,” her brain didn't compute this until Loki ran his tongue over his upper lip like Darcy had done earlier.

 

“She wants to...” The arm around her waist tightened and she fought the urge to lean into him.

 

“Wants to eat you until you beg her stop,” Loki's lips were coming back towards her own and she wiggled in his embrace because her panties were becoming unnaturally damp.

 

“That's not...you guys...you both want me?” Darcy was her friend, they were so close but she never thought Darcy would want something like that.

 

“Loki stop, she's freaking out,” Darcy spoke from behind her and she relaxed when Darcy put her hands on her shoulders.

 

“Listen Jane, if you don't want to do this we can pretend this conversation never happened.” Darcy took her hands off from her shoulders and went around the couch to sit on Loki's lap, which made Loki take his arm from her waist. She was disturbed to find she wanted it back.

 

“Shall we demonstrate how enjoyable we could be to you?” Jane didn't understand what he meant, Darcy was sitting straight up on Loki's lap facing the tv in front of them.

 

Nothing happened for a second and then Darcy turned to straddle Loki, and Jane didn't know why the fact Darcy was wearing a skirt and not her usual jeans escaped her. It took her even longer to realize that Loki had unzipped the slacks he wore and the fact Darcy wasn't wearing any panties. 

 

The first thrust was unexpected, mostly because she didn't think they would do it but then Darcy started to move on Loki's length and she knew she wasn't dreaming.

 

She was mesmerized as she watched them fuck each other, their clothes were still on but she didn't think they cared. Darcy was making little pleased noises that were becoming louder by the second and she was confused as to why she had never heard them have sex before.

 

“Jane, we won't force but we want you,” Darcy told her between pants, her face scrunching up in a way Jane had never seen before.

 

She didn't know how long they kept going, how long she sat there uncomfortably wet but somewhere between Darcy screaming Loki's name and Loki bringing down Darcy's face for a bruising kiss, she decided that she wanted to be with them.

 

“I want rules,” she told them as soon as they were finish. Darcy was slumped over Loki's body and Loki had his eyes to the ceiling, small smile playing on his lips.

 

“We don't mention this to Thor, and if I want it to stop, we stop. I also don't know how far I'm willing to go with Loki.” Loki was Thor's brother and that was enough for her to hesitate.

 

“We won't do anything you don't want to. And Loki can deal if he doesn't get to fuck you today,” Darcy told her as she peppered kisses over Loki's collarbone.

 

“Today?” Too fast, but somehow not fast enough.

 

“No better time like the present.” There was a satisfied tone to Loki's voice but she decided to ignore it.

 

“Okay, yes, right now. Ten minutes and then knock, ” she stood up on shaky legs and made her way to her bedroom.

 

** 

 

She was nervous.

 

She rearranged the pillows on her bed again before pacing the length of the room, the butterflies in her stomach were driving her crazy, though nothing more could be done though. She had, after all, agreed to do this.

 

“Jane, you ready?” She missed the door opening, Darcy peeking her head inside, wide smile on her face.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Her thumb went in her mouth and she bit the nail hard enough to break it.

 

“Cool.” Darcy opened the door and Jane almost drew blood from her thumb when she noticed Darcy wasn't wearing any clothes. She was gloriously naked, hair pulled back showing her gorgeous breasts.

 

“Darcy... I don't-” She stumbled with her words, terrified and aroused.

 

“Relax. We're going to get this party started without Loki just to make you comfortable first okay?” Darcy stepped forward, and Jane tried not the take a step back in fear of her body's reaction to Darcy's naked body.

 

She didn't say anything else but Darcy took that as invitation to get in her personal space. Darcy raised her hand, palm open letting her know she was about to touch her. She nodded hesitantly and Darcy put her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it through the fabric of her shirt.

 

Jane relaxed slightly as Darcy put more pressure on her shoulder and started to move it over the length of her arm.

 

“Bed.” Darcy instructed and Jane let herself be guided towards the king size bed, lucky too that she thought to buy a bed big enough for Thor, and oh god she couldn't think about Thor not right now.

 

Darcy sat down on the bed but made Jane stand in front of her, slowly she raised one of her hands and kissed it softly. Jane felt a shiver travel through her spine at the touch, so tender, she thought they might not be gentle with her but Darcy was giving her hand soft kisses and being patient.

 

“Please take off your shirt and sit down,” Darcy asked her in a kind voice and Jane stepped back to remove her flannel shirt. Darcy breath hitched with every button that open and Jane felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply.

 

She felt the goose bumps rise on her skin once she took off her shirt.She crossed her arms over her black, boring bra and sat down next to Darcy, aware of her own lack of amazing breasts.

 

“You are gorgeous,” Darcy touched her chin, raising her head before letting her lips crashed down on hers. She was shocked enough for a second that she didn't respond, but soon her brain caught up and she began to tentatively kiss back.

 

Darcy's lips were soft, full and calm, not like the harsh lips Thor had that let left her with beard burns. Darcy bit her bottom lip and Jane opened her mouth to allow her in. Darcy's hands traveled the length of her back, snapping her bra open.

 

Jane made a sound of protest when Darcy broke their kiss but let out a moan when she began to suck on her neck, her bra was being removed but she was so distracted by Darcy's lips on her neck she didn't notice until Darcy asked her to lay down.

 

She had a slight moment of panicked when she realized she was half naked in front of her assistant. Darcy waved her panic away with a soft kiss to her navel, letting her lips travel up as she moved to straddle her.

 

“What do you like Jane?” Darcy asked once she was on top her, lips she was close to her right nipple she could feel her hot breath on it. “What would you like me to do? Suck them? Pinch them? Tell me.”

 

“I...” She couldn't think straight and on desperation she grabbed Darcy's head with both her hands and shoved her mouth on her nipple, Darcy gave a squeak of surprise before she went with flow and started sucking slowly on Jane's nipple, other hand traveling to her other breast to grope it.

 

“Oh God.” She tangled her hands on Darcy's hair and tried to rub her thighs together for friction, Darcy felt her discomfort and let her unoccupied hand fall to her jeans to open them.

 

Darcy changed breasts, beginning to suck and lick her neglected nipple while both her hands now focused on opening her jeans. Jane let her own hands travel to Darcy's breasts and let the weight of them filled her hands.

 

Darcy let her breast go with a pop and Jane made a sound of protest but Darcy shush her. Darcy stopped touching her altogether to remove her jeans and panties. She was too hot, too wet now to feel embarrassment over her own body and so desperate for Darcy to touch her where it mattered.

 

“Damn, is even better than I imagined,” Darcy was straddling her knees, staring down with an odd look in her eye towards Jane's pussy. 

 

“Please, I can't...I can't wait,” she tried to touch herself but Darcy grabbed her hand and brought it to her own breast, asking for her own pleasure. Jane used her thumb and her index finger to twist Darcy's nipple and Darcy let out a hiss of appreciation.

 

Darcy scooted up so Jane could get better leverage on her breast before grabbing the hand Jane was using to clinch tightly to the comforter underneath them and moving it to her other breast.

 

“Touch me Jane, make me wet,” Darcy told her in a breathless voice as Jane sat up to grab both her nipples with her fingers, Darcy's hands ran down her back touching every inch of her.

 

“Oh yes just like that,” Darcy moaned when she twisted her nipples even harder, Darcy wasted no time in letting her lips fall to Jane's neck and sucking and biting her tender skin until Jane felt like she couldn't wait another second.

 

“Darcy please,” She twisted underneath Darcy, desperate for touch and Darcy nodded to her neck before pushing her down to the bed.

 

“Let me taste you Jane, I want to taste you,” Jane almost screamed when Darcy's hand touched her wet lips, opening to reveal her glistening clit.

 

Darcy opened her legs, letting herself fall between them, she lick from her knee to her inner thigh before licking a long strip over Jane's pussy.

 

Jane did scream then, holding on to the bed, knuckles white with force and oh god it felt so good.

 

Jane moan and tried to hold still as Darcy ran her tongue lightly over her clit, the sensations in her body making her eyes watered.

 

Then Darcy sucked on her clit and she saw stars, the pleasure was too much and she thought it would never stop and oh god she hadn't taken long and she wanted to enjoy this for as long as she could, and then Darcy put two fingers inside of her and she screamed again and she begged Darcy to keep going.

 

Her eyes were closed, there was too much pleasure and Darcy was still licking, sucking and pumping her fingers into her.

 

“Well I guess I'm late to the party,” her eyes shot open when she heard the voice from the corner of the room. Loki was standing there, naked and pumping his own hard and leaking member.

 

She forgot he was suppose to be here with them, she forgot she wanted him as much as she did Darcy.

 

Darcy kept going, only giving Loki the briefest of acknowledgment. Loki moved forward settling behind Darcy and grabbing her hips, Jane was too caught up on her own pleasure to realized what he was doing.Then Darcy bit her clit, caught up on her own pleasure, Jane screamed hard and then she was coming. Hot, white pleasure filling her veins and leaving her sated.

 

She came back to herself after she didn't know how long, realizing Darcy was no longer between her legs but on the floor on all fours as Loki took her from behind. 

 

“Jane,” Darcy moaned as Loki took a deep thrust of his hips. Loki laughed as Darcy moaned her pleasure.

 

“You are almost there, I can feel it,” Loki said as he took a hold of Darcy's hair and pulled making her scream. Jane moaned half jealous, half aroused.

 

It only took a couple of more deep thrusts and Darcy was screaming Loki's name as Jane watch in fascination while the girl who brought her so much pleasure came undone.

 

Loki gave Jane a smug smile before he picked up Darcy from the floor and settled her next to Jane on the bed. Darcy's eyes were open but she looked gone.

 

“Jane, sweet mortal,” He stood in front of her open legs, which she had no energy to close, and put his hands on her calves.

 

“Jane, let him take you. It's so worth it. I promise.” Darcy told her from her side, Jane gave her a look of surprise because as much as she wanted Loki she knew she had to draw the line somewhere. Loki ran his hands over her legs up until her knees and a shot of want ran through her.

 

She understood then that they were trying to get her so comfortable, she couldn't say no. Darcy let her lips run over her shoulder, and Loki trailed his delicate fingers over her inner thighs.

 

The want for pleasure was coming back, Loki's touch was cold, a chillness that made her want him so much. Darcy brought her hand to her breast and teased her nipple, putting her other hand underneath Jane's head and softly massaging her scalp.

 

Loki leaned forward letting his chilled breath touch her inner thigh.

 

Oh God Darcy had made her see stars but she wanted again, was already desperate for their touch.

 

“Okay please. Loki, please,” Her hands went to Darcy's arm over her chest, holding tight as Loki gave her a smirk and settled between her legs.

 

Darcy kept making soothing sounds and Jane noticed she was shaking. Loki gave her a hard look and Jane nodded her consent and then Loki started to enter her slowly. He was going too slow and she needed him to move but Darcy was telling her to be patient and she kept teasing her nipples to distract her.

 

Loki kept moving slowly until he was filling the inside of her.So full that not even with Thor had she felt so completed. His first thrusts were slow and deep, she closed her eyes and let her mouth opened on a silent scream. Darcy took advantage and dragged her in for an open mouth kiss.

 

“So tight, so good,” Loki panted from atop of her and she moaned against Darcy's lips in agreement.

 

Darcy moved then, letting go of her lips and sitting up to straddle her chest, putting her back to Loki's chest and giving Jane a completely unashamed look of her body.

 

Darcy brought her hands to her pussy and played with herself while Loki kept on taking Jane.

 

Jane loved the view, loved that Darcy was touching herself while Loki fucked her. She put her hands on Darcy's thighs and forgot about anything besides her own pleasure.

 

“Faster, Loki, faster,” and Loki obliged her and she could feel the pleasure building up again, slowly and strongly. She couldn't stop staring at Darcy as Loki brought one of his hands to her breast and slapped it until it was red and tender. Darcy moaned and hiss but urge him to keep going.

 

They were all so close. Loki was moving faster inside of her and she closed her eyes and held to Darcy as she felt the stars behind her eyes brighten up again.

 

Darcy screamed first, and Jane followed her with her own scream as she came again.Her pleasure lasting until Loki pulled himself out her and she felt his semen land on her thigh.

 

It felt good, she didn't think it had ever felt so good.

 

Her eyes were close and she didn't registered when they were both off of her but then someone was hugging her from the side and another weight landed on her other side.

 

“Thanks Jane that was awesome,” she opened her eyes to Darcy hugging her and giving her her own satisfied look. Loki chuckled from her other side but didn't disagree.

 

“I...it was,” Jane giggled and turn to cuddle closer with Darcy.

 

“Have we made you wanton? Shame on us,” Loki's voice travel to her but she was too busy burying her face on Darcy's neck to care.

 

They stayed like that for the longest time, Loki on his own while they cuddled.

 

Jane knew she needed to talk to Thor about this, maybe not tell him everything but she definitely needed to break up with him. Darcy was right, she needed to do what was best for her.

 

“Tomorrow I'll talk to Thor,” Darcy's arms tightened around her and she felt a hand land on her back.

 

“You are doing the right thing, besides now you'll have us,” Loki said in his usual smug tone, getting closer to them until all three of them were wrapped around each other.

 

 


End file.
